Of Time and Eternity
by YeonMee
Summary: Koschei and Theta were friends. Forever. The drums approach. The Master and the Doctor are nemesis. Forever. The end of time approaches.   Eternity does not exist. Time never waits. But Theta has learnt that Time can be rewritten. The drums are no more.


**Words** : 4.298

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : Theta/Koschei, slight The Doctor/The Master.

**Chapters** : 1 - One-shot.

**Note** : _Doctor who_ is by no means mine though it would be awesome if it were. This is a mere fanfiction which means that you might not agree with some points, which you can point out but it remains my work and the product of my imagination.

The slash might bother some people so please leave if you are against homosexual relationships.

I mainly refer to the special episode "The End of Time" and to the end of Season 4. The whole story with Theta and Koschei's childhood as well as the End of Time's aftermath is all my fantasy. Indeed, there are no real clues about the Master's current condition. He is supposed to have died but it is unlikely to be so - which is only an hypothesis on my part, hence the development of this fanfic.

Enjoy and review !

* * *

><p><strong>Of Time and Eternity<br>**

* * *

><p>The scorching heat leaves the boys panting and lifeless.<p>

_They are only seven. They still have time. They still have all eternity before them. _

* * *

><p>Theta Sigma is laying on the deep red grass. He's sleeping. Eyes closed and arms tucked under his head, he lets out a soft, almost unnoticeable snore through his half-opened mouth.<p>

_He dreams of the universe. The universe that is all his. His to explore. His to view. Forever._

* * *

><p>Koschei is sitting next to him. Staring at the sky, his eyes are veiled with unpronounced questions. Hand unconsciously inching closer to the form of his best friend, he often glances at Theta.<p>

_He ponders how his future will be. His endless future. His future with Theta. _

* * *

><p>When Theta awakens, he finds his best friend looking at him. And Theta smiles. Because staring into Koschei's blue eyes makes him happy.<p>

_In these clear blue pools, Theta can see the future. A happy future. Full of adventures and friendship._

* * *

><p>Koschei marvels before the deeply trusting look in Theta's eyes. Theta is his best friend. Theta trusts him more than anyone else. They're going to stay friends forever.<p>

_Travelling through the universe. Through time. And always staying the same. Friends._

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>The red sun leaves the earth hot and the red grass even redder.<p>

_They are eight. They still have time. They still have all eternity before them. And the drums approach._

* * *

><p>Theta yawns. The red grass tickles his face. Blurs of deep red are all he can see before his eyes settle on his friend. A smile adorns Koschei's face and Theta finds himself smiling back.<p>

_Koschei has stayed his faithful friend. His ever best friend. A well-known smiling face in Theta's mind._

* * *

><p>Koschei still wonders at Theta's ability to sleep under the blazing sun. Under the red-tinted light, Theta's eyes hold a glazed look that makes him boy even cuter. His beauty makes Koschei forget about the initiation that took place the day before.<p>

_And Koschei can feel his two hearts beating faster. Faster. Faster. Faster._

* * *

><p>Theta holds out his hand and casually pokes Koschei's right shoulder. As quickly as he had risen his head, he slumps back, this time on Koschei's lap. The other boy has a sweet smell which Theta has learnt to recognize.<p>

_The smell of grass. The smell of the sun. The smell of warmth. And Theta still dreams of viewing the whole universe. _

* * *

><p>Koschei pats Theta's head. He hopes of becoming Theta's most important person. But he knows Theta has always wished to leave Gallifrey and see all of the other planets. Theta wishes to leave him.<p>

_The warmth of Theta's body. The softness of the red grass. And the whole universe above them, near them, around them. _

* * *

><p>And suddenly, the drums appear.<p>

_One - two - three - four. One - two - three - four. One - two - three - four. _

_Echoing the thumping of the hearts. _

_And drowning. _

_Drowning._

_Falling. _

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>The bitter cold leaves the boys shivering and sneezing.<p>

_They are already eighteen. They still have time. Limited time. The drums have erased eternity. _

* * *

><p>Theta throws a snowball at Koschei whose back is facing him. He watches as it quickly disintegrates into small dots of white on his friend's hair and nape.<p>

_Black and white. Beautiful contrast. And all his. Yes, his._

* * *

><p>Koschei veers around. He fakes an angry smirk which twists his features and throws back a snowball. The other boy grins and his snow-white face seems to brighten. And it warms Koschei's hearts.<p>

_Theta is still with him. Always with him. Always his. Forever. _

* * *

><p>Theta is elated upon seeing Koschei smile back. He thinks his friend looks gorgeous when smiling. From afar, Koschei's blue eyes seem even brighter. Even more beautiful.<p>

_Blue like the sky. The universe. The unknown. Blue that is his to contemplate. _

* * *

><p>Koschei thinks that Theta looks like an angel. The fair hair and the bright eyes of his friend seem to blend in the blinding white snow. Theta seems so out of reach that Koschei's hearts tighten.<p>

_Everything changes. The universe is always changing. And Theta…._

* * *

><p>And the drums suddenly disappear.<p>

_Warm. Theta. Soft. _

* * *

><p>And as Theta hesitantly pulls away, Koschei eagerly responds to the unexpected though welcomed kiss<em>.<em> And the drums seem to wither away.

_Peace. Quietness. Contentment. _

* * *

><p>Theta and Koschei look at each other with a shy smile on Theta's part. And Koschei dreads what is to come for the drums are back. Louder than ever.<p>

_One - two - three - four. One - two - three - four. One - two - three - four. _

_..._

_Onetwothreefour_

_Louder. Louder._

_Falling._

_Falling._

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>The bitter cold seems appropriate for a farewell and leaves the two boys regretful.<p>

_They are twenty. And they do not have any time left. Time has run out. Eternity has run out. _

* * *

><p>Theta does not turn back. He climbs into the TARDIS without hesitation. His lithe figure casts a pale shadow on the red grass which was their playground.<p>

_Time has come. The universe is still here. Will still be there. Waiting to be viewed. _

* * *

><p>Koschei casts an angry and hurt look at his lover's back. Not once is he able to catch a glimpse of Theta's face. Theta does not turn around and look at him.<p>

_Friends forever. No more. Friendship has died. And so has eternity. _

* * *

><p>Theta is afraid to glance at Koschei. Koschei must surely be greatly hurt. And Theta dreads to feel his determination waver should he look at his friend - his lover. He goes into the TARDIS and leaves.<p>

_Travelling through time. Through space. His childhood dream. Without Koschei. _

* * *

><p>Koschei stares at the empty space left behind by the TARDIS for a long time. His blue eyes appear to be glassy. Tears are threatening to fall. Slowly, the stare hardens. And so do the hearts.<p>

_Alone. Forever. Eternity acquires a new meaning. Koschei is no more._

* * *

><p>And the drums thump loudly.<p>

_Victory. _

_One - two - three - four. _

_Victory. _

For the warrior shall be on his own. For eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>The summer is full of warmth and love, leaving the Doctor bitter and nostalgic.<p>

_He is nearly nine hundred years old. Stopped counting long ago. Time flies._

* * *

><p>The Doctor lands somewhere on Earth with Martha Jones and Jack Harness, ever loyal companions. Jack does not accompany him all the time but he's a reliable one. He can be trusted.<p>

_Trust. A word the Doctor likes to associate with eternity. Humanity. _

_Trust. A word Theta has banned from his vocabulary. Timeless trust exists no more._

* * *

><p>The Master watches with a slightly crazed look the trio. His dark eyes follow every movement of the Doctor. He is the cameras. He is everyone. He is the world.<p>

_The universe. Theta wanted to view it. Koschei wanted to keep away from it. _

_And the Master wants to own it. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor feels himself panicking as he takes in the harsh truth. The Master is there. The Prime Minister is on the move. And as of yet, the Doctor is powerless.<p>

_Tiny. So tiny. Unimportant. The universe swallows him. And he's falling. The Doctor wishes he were not so utterly powerless. _

* * *

><p>The Master grins and an insane glint flashed through his inscrutable eyes. The Doctor is in the palm of his hand. The universe is in his hand. And more importantly, the only other Time Lord is in his hand.<p>

_Control. Power. Everything he wished for has become his. Koschei was weak. Koschei was scared._

_But the Master knows no fear. Knows no apprehension. Knows no failure. _

* * *

><p>And the drums roar in everyone's head.<p>

_One - two - three - four. One - two - three - four. _

_Faster._

_One-two-three-four-One-two-three-four._

_Faster._

_..._

_Louder. _

* * *

><p>And the Doctor is horrified as he watches the fingers tap four times. Faster and faster. Louder and louder. Always four times. Without fail. And the beats echo in his mind. And the world seems to crumble and fade away. Time flies.<p>

_All hail the Master. _

_Behold ! Eternity has been vanquished in the person of the sole Master. _

_And time shall exist but in these four beats. _

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>The warm summer leaves the planet desolate and lifeless. The sun brightens a world of chaos.<p>

_They are past nine hundred years old. Eternity is theirs no more. They do not know how much longer they have. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor watches wide-eyed the form of his nemesis fall to the ground. Harold Saxon staggers and his face does not show any sign of despair. Even on the brink of death, he still looks down on everyone.<p>

_Rushing. Faster. To his side. The only other Time Lord. Must be saved. _

* * *

><p>The Master fights back a sneer as he feels strong, warm hands support him. His head rests in the Doctor's lap. And his eyes focus on the Doctor's distraught face.<p>

_Trembling lips. Tearful eyes. Panicked look. Such humanity. A disgrace to all non-human races._

* * *

><p>The Doctor stares at the crumpling Master. All traces of domination have disappeared. Even though the Master tries hard to smirk at them all, the Doctor can see it. Time leaves its imprint on the defiant Master.<p>

_Unable to escape Time's clutches. Even the Time Lord is powerless. Fight back. Regenerate !_

* * *

><p>The Master feels victorious. He knows the Doctor is overwhelmed by despair and grief. "I win". Final words that are to be remembered. The Master has always liked to win. And as he struggles not to regenerate, the last thing he gets to see is the Doctor's tears.<p>

_Victory. Always mine. Dying is my winning against you, Doctor. And also against time. _

* * *

><p>And the drums fade away with the last slip of consciousness.<p>

_One - two - three - four. _

_Fainter. _

_One … two … thr-_

_No more. _

_And the Master is no more. Eternity has been vanquished by death. _

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>The winter nears, bringing with him the cold and leaving the homeless shivering and starving.<p>

_They have a nine hundred year rivalry. Time runs out. Eternity seems within reach. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor runs and runs. That is what he has always been doing. Running. Away from evil aliens. Away from the Master. Away from time. And the four beats echo, reminding him that the end of time is but within this haunting rhythm.<p>

_One - two - three - four. A distant but dreadful beat. So beautifully haunting that the Doctor's hearts race with fright and apprehension. _

* * *

><p>The Master hums as his nose catches the smell of the other Time Lord. A bittersweet fragrance. The elation of meeting another of his kind is overwhelmed by the sheer hatred the Master bears for the too kind, too humane, too pitiful Doctor.<p>

_Bitter. Like the weather. Like the time. Like the hearts. Always unable to escape. Always struggling._

* * *

><p>The Doctor comes to a halt. A sole heap of metallic bars separate them and he can fully view the Master. Perched on a hillock of gravel. The crazed shout twists the Master's face and the Doctor's hearts clench.<p>

_So brilliant. So desperate. So pitiful. Clinging to life. Always. And always unable to grasp what is given to him. _

* * *

><p>The Master runs away. Runs as if his life depended on it. And what a life ! A semi-death. The cool air hits his dirty, unshaved and hollow face. And all he can think of is the Doctor, the universe, and this sickeningly twisted life of his.<p>

_Craving for attention. Always beckoning the Doctor. And running away from him. A life of contradictions. _

* * *

><p>And as he keeps on running, his hearts pound along with the drums.<p>

_One - two - three - four. _

_One - two - three - four. _

_Falling into the madness. _

_Drowning. _

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind at night is sharp and cold but it is of no concern to the two men who face each other.<p>

_They have finally stopped running. And their story shall end soon. Time never waits. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor stalks toward the Master. His face unreadable, his eyes focused on his nemesis, the Doctor remembers all the people the Master has killed, tortured, used, wrecked. And his stared hardens.<p>

_Dangerous. The Master cannot live on Earth. He cannot be left here. He belongs to the whole universe._

* * *

><p>The Master grins like a madman. He knows he is one. And it does not matter. Because what he has wanted all this time is finally here. The Doctor is here, at his mercy. He aims at the Doctor, playing with him and finally hitting him right on the chest on the third time.<p>

_A game. Control. Power. The universe is all his. The Doctor is all his. Stumbling on his knees before the Master._

* * *

><p>The Doctor gasps for breath as the attack takes its toll on his body. Clutching at the dirt, he knows his posture is humiliating. However, as he feels the Master's cold hand supporting him, he suddenly thinks of their old friendship and gazes at the Master.<p>

_Dark eyes. Haunted. Frightened. Crazed. So different from the sky blue eyes. And still…_

* * *

><p>The Master quickly lets go of the Doctor as if he had been burnt at his contact. He expresses no glee. He only stares at the other Time Lord and secretly revels in the fleeting moment during which he was able to feel the two hearts of the Doctor.<p>

_Still so very warm. So disgustingly human-like. The Doctor … has never changed. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor gasps as the Master lets him hear the drums. His head is pounding and his hearts are racing. He stumbles on his words, never finding the right way to express himself. And all this time, he can see the tortured look, full of loneliness. on the Master's face<p>

_Yearning for understanding. Yearning for peace of mind. Is that why you did all this, Master ? _

* * *

><p>The Master backs away and establishes a good 10 feet distance between the Doctor and himself. Disbelief is written all over the other Time Lord's face. He knows the Doctor wants to help him. And he despises him for this very thought.<p>

_Helping. Curing. Comforting. Viewing the universe. Never looking at yourself. Is that what you wanted, Doctor ? _

* * *

><p>The drums are now louder than ever before.<p>

_One - two - three - four. _

_One - two - three - four. _

_Louder. _

_Louder.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sound of an helicopter drowns the drums and the Master shouts out his crazed glee and lets himself get caught by unknown people. The Doctor is frantically trying to help him and the Master smirks. He wins again.<p>

_Always worrying about others. About me. I have won once. And I will win yet again for your emotions will always be your downfall, Doctor. _

* * *

><p>They take him away and the Doctor feels more panicked than ever. He does not know who these people are, nor does the Master. And the Doctor is afraid of what they could make the Master do.<p>

Never once has he been afraid of what the Master could do to them.

_Reaching for absolute power. And never holding it. Used by others. The Master could be so much more. _

* * *

><p>The last thing the Master sees before slumping into the arms of his captors is the Doctor's eyes, fraught with concern. And the last thing he hears are the drums.<p>

_One - two - three - four. _

_One - two - three - four. _

_The time has come. _

_Time to drown. _

_Time to fall._

_Time to end it all. To end time itself. _

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shines on the mansion but they bathe in guilt and rage, not in warm sunlight.<p>

_They are past nine hundred years old and their story comes to an end today. Eternity has fallen. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor lifts his head. The glass cut his skin deep at some places but it is of little importance. His eyes are focused on Rassilon. But inevitably, his gaze is drawn to the person standing behind him. The Master stands there, believing Rassilon can offer him eternal glory.<p>

_All of this for nothing, Master. Soon, you will understand. Glory. Eternity. Such terms that should not exist. _

* * *

><p>The Master feels as if his whole life had been an act. Played by Rassilon. Played by all of them. Gallifrey leaves a dark, cursed imprint in his memories. And he stares at the Doctor, who tries to reason him. He could not care less about this foolish human-lover.<p>

_Nothing. All I have done. For nothing. And the Doctor. Still trying to help me. The Master does not need sympathy._

* * *

><p>The Doctor hesitates and his hand trembles ever so slightly. His breath hitches as he notices two dark grey eyes. His mother. An unchanged face. Tears rolling on the cheeks. And eyes so full of pain. He turns on the ball of his feet and aims yet again at the Master.<p>

_Yes. You're right, Rassilon. Murder. Which one of you? But Mother would not want me to carry it out. _

* * *

><p>The Master grits his teeth. Everytime the Doctor changes his decision, he himself changes his words. Instilling pity in the Doctor's hearts when the gun is aimed at him. Instilling hate in the Doctor's whole body when the gun is aimed at Rassilon. But deep down, he knows he cannot change anything.<p>

_What will you do, Doctor? Murder cannot be avoided. Your mother. Let her see what you've become. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor remembers the Master's words. "Look at us now". He stares at the Master and sees the almost unnoticeable tremble of the lips, the slight uncertainty in the eyes. And what he sees is the Master's desire not to die. Not now. Not like this. Not by the Doctor's hand. "Get out of the way"<p>

_Exploding like Gallifrey. The star is no more. And the Master is still here. Still alive. Though barely._

* * *

><p>"Get out of the way". The Master strikes Rassilon once, twice. It is not enough. Not enough to make him pay. For Gallifrey. For Koschei. For Theta. He glances at the Doctor's face and sees his shocked expression that almost makes him smirk, would he not be so focused on Rassilon's demise.<p>

_One - two - three - four. Rassilon destroyed Koschei and Theta's eternity. He erased Koschei and Theta. Two friends and lovers. Gave birth to the Doctor and the Master. Two enemies. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor stares at his hands, his legs, his arms. He's alive. Cuts and bruises are all over his body. But he's here. His joy does not last long. One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. He stares at Wilfred. Indeed, time never waits.<p>

_Anguish. One - two - three - four. Is that what you've always felt, Master? Hearing this ominous, haunting rhythm? _

* * *

><p>The Master feels at peace. The drums have disappeared. He can still remember the Doctor's face. Horror-stricken and yet so grateful. Concerned about the Master's energy and yet so relieved about the Earth's destiny. He cannot find the energy to sneer and abandons himself to the darkness.<p>

_End of time. End of Gallifrey. End of Koschei and Theta. Should we be able to go back to that time…what would we be now…Theta? _

* * *

><p><strong>D|W|W|D<strong>

* * *

><p>As the Doctor goes back to his TARDIS, he suddenly remembers the day he left Gallifrey. The day he left Koschei behind. This time, he turns around, hoping to get a glimpse of the peaceful Earth before regenerating. And this time, Koschei is not to be seen. But the lifeless corpse of the Master is here.<p>

_Blonde. White snow. Not much of a contrast now. But still so very beautiful. _

* * *

><p>And the Doctor runs to the Master's side, not caring about how the Master came to be here, although he was nowhere to be seen seconds ago. Before and even after he took Wilfred's place, the Doctor had thought the Master dead. And yet, as he sees the crumpled form of the Master, the Doctor does not hesitate to rush at his side, throwing aside all suspicions.<p>

_Regenerate ! Regenerate ! Time can always be re-written. So, struggle one more time…Koschei. _

* * *

><p>The Master grunts as his eyes flutter open. His head hurts. He stares at the ceiling above. The familiar sight makes him groan. He knows he is in the TARDIS. He slowly wakes up and looks at his limbs. It seems he did not regenerate. But he's here. Alive. It is what he has always wanted.<p>

_Eternity is no more. But Time…is merciful. And yet, a life of slavery is not what I want. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor opens the door and finds himself staring at emotionless eyes. He smiles softly at the Master. The other Time Lord does not respond to this affectionate gesture. The Doctor does not mind. He reaches out and cups the Master's cheeks. The Master jerks away but the Doctor holds him firmly.<p>

_Warm. Such warmth. You're alive. You've finally gotten what you wanted. _

* * *

><p>The Master stares wide-eyed at his nemesis and ponders whether the Doctor can actually still be called his nemesis. The palms on his skin are warm and send a tingling sensation throughout his body. And suddenly, he realizes that the drums are gone.<p>

_Quietness. Nothingness. A life. With the Doctor. Both alive. The only ones. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiles yet again. "Welcome back, Master". He tries to read the Master's emotions, task that proves to be difficult even now. He grins with this lopsided smile of his and lets go of the Master. He notices that the Master never once looks away from him.<p>

_So cautious. So defiant. And so…so you. Always. Time has come back for you, Master. _

* * *

><p>"Do you intend to keep me like a pet? In cage?" The words come out with a sneer. The Master glares at the Doctor and his lips furl in a snarl. The Master does not like the small and gentle shake of the head the Doctor gives him. The delicate motion reminds him of Theta.<p>

_Always graceful. Always drawing attention. Always untouchable. You haven't changed over the years. You're still so…Theta. _

* * *

><p>"No. Time is still there, Master. Eternity is still before us. We could go see the whole universe. Just view it, not own it. You are so bloody brilliant. We could contemplate so many beautiful things" The Doctor wishes to step out of the room for the sudden look on the Master's face is painfully similar to the one Koschei wore when he was looking at the sky.<p>

_Desire. Accept. It is not a matter of pride. It is a matter of want. View the universe. Together._

* * *

><p>"Eternity has no meaning to me" The Master immediately shots back and still, his hearts are beating faster. One - two - three - four. One - two - three - four. And yet, the gentle beats provide him comfort unlike the four beats of the drums. He finds himself leaning forward.<p>

_Rewrite Time. But still so warm. So soft. Just like before. Before…a long time ago. _

* * *

><p>The Doctor stands there, wide-eyed, frozen. He remembers how he had caught off guard Koschei. How Theta had caught off guard Koschei, that afternoon, in the snow. He still remembers the vivid sensation of warmth that had spread through his - through Theta's body at that very moment.<p>

_Warmth. Apprehension to get rejected. It was so long ago. And now….look at us. _

* * *

><p>The Master pulls away with a soft, fleeting and so unlike-the-Master smile on his lips. He wonders if he feels exactly the same sensations that overwhelmed Theta nearly one thousand years ago. Or was it nine hundred years ago? Or even one billion years ago? His eyes still can't look away from the Doctor's lips. And the scene from before replays in his mind as he feels hesitant lips push against his own.<p>

Theta feels as if he were reborn. Out of breath, he pulls away and grins happily at Koschei. The other man smirks back, a mischievous cheekiness apparent in his eyes. The Doctor saunters out of the room and goes to the controls. A violent shake, and the TARDIS flies off. "Off we go!"

Koschei glances at Theta's back. Unlike before, it does not seem somber. The day Theta left, his backview had been so ominous. Now, the sight provides happiness to Koschei. He rises from his seat and goes to hug the other Time Lord. He can feel the warmth of their body mingling, and their heartbeats synchronizing. "View the universe?...Fine by me, Theta"

* * *

><p>Theta turns his head around and smiles. He knew they could never be separated. Not forever. Theta and Koschei are two sides of a coin.<p>

Theta is like the summer, bringing warmth into other people's life. Koschei is like the winter, keeping away from others.

Theta is like the autumn, always trying to run away from death and holding tightly on the present. Koschei is like the spring, always wanting more, vying for Theta's constant attention.

Theta and Koschei have always been opposite extremes. Theta and Koschei have always been similar. Theta and Koschei have never known the happy medium.

And yet, it is their wish to stay like this.

And somewhere in the back of their mind, memories of the red grass, the unyielding red sun and the bitter cold become even brighter and even more vivid.

* * *

><p><em>They do not know how old they are. And yet, they know they still have time before them. Eternity is no more. But it does not matter. For the Master and the Doctor are no more. The drums are gone. Only the steady beat of four hearts joining into two remains. <em>

_Clinging to life, running away from death, searching for each other's attention…all of this is no more. _

_For Theta and Koschei were given the opportunity to rewrite Time. To view the universe. _

_The universe is theirs. To contemplate. To embrace. And never to own. _


End file.
